Holiday Collection
by Lady Alice101
Summary: Hello. I have decided to do my own litte collection. It can be any holiday but it is Cailey only; you can have other pairings but Cailey is the main one! Hope you interested! Read inside for more details!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

**I have decided to host my own little collection. **

**It can have anything to do with any holidays, but it must be strictly Cailey! It can have other pairing too, but there has to be Cody/Bailey action!**

**It can be anything, from birthdays to Christmas, to Halloween! **

**The stroy can NOT be M rated. T is the highest- so it can be anywhere between K and T. **

**When you submit the story it has to have your name on it somewhere, as well as the title for the story!**

**Entry's will close on the 1****st****of February 2011, at 8 pm, daylight savings time- NSW- Australia. If you want any more info, PM me and I'll try and help.**

**Send the story by PM or docX. PM me first so I know who you are, and I can create a connection with you! LOL.**

**LadyAlice101**

**Xxx**


	2. Introduction

**Hey guys. Here is the introduction. If you wanna take part, PM me. I love getting you stories!  
DC: I don't own anything.**

"Cody, this was amazing." I said, swinging our arms back and forth as he walked me back to our cabin.

"Bails, it's your birthday. Of course it had to be amazing" Cody replied.

We were now outside my cabin door and Cody opened it for me.

"Goodnight" I said, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Aw, don't I get more then that?" he teased.

"I would, but London is here" I whispered. As if on cue, London yelled out, "TMI, people!" while covering her eyes.

"Aw, come on London! It isn't like you don't do this with Zack" I joked.

"Fine. But I want you in here in 3 minutes" she grumbled.

"Nice going with the Zack joke" Cody laughed, after the door was closed.

"Yeah" I agreed laughing with him.

"2 minutes!" London called through the door.

I quickly pulled Cody in for a kiss. As we continued, London opened the door.

"Times up" she said, sweetly, and then she yanked me through the door.

"Bye!" I called, as London slammed the door in Cody's face.

"Gosh London. That wasn't nice" I giggled.

"Yeah, yeah. So, what did he do for you?" London asked, pulling me down on the bed.

"Well, the story goes like this…"

* * *

_Flashback._

"_This is all so wonderful Cody" I said, as he pulled the chair out for me._

"_Anything for the most beautiful girl on the ship, on her special night" Cody replied._

"_I can't believe that I'm turning 18 today. And in Hawaii, where we had our first date" I spoke._

"_You would say that was our first date? Well, it was our _first_ first date. But in this round of our relationship, I would say Rio was." Cody said._

"_Well, I guess" I said._

_Hannah Montana was our first date, that's how we got together. But after we went to Paris, we broke up, and we were frienimies. Then we docked in Rio De Janeiro, we got back together again… I'm not even gonna think about the mischief we got into there._

"_Tonight isn't about how we got back together. It is about your birthday" Cody said._

* * *

"London, I don't think you want to hear any more" I said, while laughing at the disgusted look on her face.

"Well, I did something that lover boy can't" London said.

"London, London, London. Tonight was amazing" Bailey said sternly.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, you can't get your present until tomorrow anyways" London said.

"Fine"

"Night Bailey"

"Night London" I said as I turned the lights off.

_Bailey is gonna love seeing her family again, _London thought, before drifting into sleep.

**The introduction is short, but I could think of anything else.**

**Remember, I love getting you stories, and feel free to send them in!**

**Lady Alice101**

**Xxx**


	3. Glooberglag Part 1

**Groundhog Day**

**By Glooberglag**

"Save the groundhogs!" Bailey called out. She was in the middle of the Sky deck, holding a poster saying, "Save the Groundhogs" with a picture of groundhogs she drew herself.

Every time a crowd of people would pass by, Bailey would yell, "Please help the poor little groundhogs" or "Save them." A big crowd of people walked by her.

She called out to them again saying, "Please save the groundhogs." They ignored her and continued walking. She tried getting their attention again.

"Come on people! At least give the groundhogs one day of appreciation."

"What the heck is she talking about?" one bystander commented.

"What's the use of groundhogs anyway?" another said.

"You know... Groundhog day?" she told them, they ignored her, "No?... Okay"

Cody had been watching her the whole time, laughing every time people ignored her.

"Guys! You care about the groundhogs don't you?" she asked a random little boy. He looked up at her as if she was crazy and shook his head. Bailey sighed and sat down on the nearest chair. She rested her head on a hand leaning on the table. She suddenly heard the sound of someone laughing at her. She looked up and saw Cody.

"Bailey, no one cares," he chuckled.

"What? You don't?" Bailey asked in a serious tone. Cody softly laughed.

"No not really... And you do? I mean, no one has cared for Groundhog Day. You can ask anyone about it." Bailey took that seriously and asked the first person that question.

"Hey Lexie!" she called out. Lexie stopped and turned to Bailey.

"Oh, hey. What's up Bailey?"

"You care about groundhogs don't you?" Bailey asked her. She paused.

"Uh... Do you?" she asked cautiously. She knew if she disagreed with Bailey, it would end up in a long argument, forcing her to finally agree with Bailey.

"Of course I do!" Bailey answered.

"Then of course I do," Lexie immediately answered. Bailey turned back to Cody.

"See? Someone cared." That made Cody laugh.

"No Bailey, that is probably the last thing Lex cares about." Bailey sighed, knowing that Cody was right.

"Why are you here anyway? Just go."

"What?" Cody teased, "Do you honestly want me to leave?" Bailey didn't really want him to leave actually. Usually Cody was a sweet sensitive guy. Somehow, that sweet and sensitive part does not show often; at least not around Bailey.

Cody could tell that Bailey was very serious about his Groundhog Day thing. He looked at her sad expression. She still looks so beautiful, he thought. He gave in.

"How about I help you?" Cody asked. Bailey's eyes widened.

"Don't joke, Cody."

"I'm not," he replied with a smile on his face. He picked up the poster Bailey was holding out of her hands.

"Save the groundhogs" he read. He paused. "What are these? They look like brown hot dogs with rocks for eyes and ears." Bailey rolled her eyes.

"Those are the groundhogs obviously," she scoffed.

"Oh, its not that obvious," he laughed, putting it down on the table next to Bailey.

"Okay if I'm gonna help you, you have to get a better drawing, and learn to persuade people." He looked at the 'groundhog' drawing and laughed.

"But you can't draw," Bailey pointed out.

"No, but Zack can" Cody replied.

* * *

:::::: In Cody's Cabin

Zack was in the front of the room, drawing on the desk; while Bailey and Cody were sitting on the bed with a bunch of articles on groundhogs lying around. Cody picked up one article and showed it Bailey.

"See? That's how a groundhog drawing looks like," he teased. She playfully pushed his shoulder.

"You know I'm not the world's greatest artist."

"But I know you're not the worst." She looked up and saw Cody's blue eyes looking at her. She smiled and he smiled back. They were interrupted by Zack scoffing.

"If you two are done flirting," he said, "can we get back to work?... Huh, I'm usually the one flirting and you are the one trying to work... You see what you two do?" Cody looked away from Zack and Bailey.

"I wasn't flirting," he mumbled to himself. Suddenly his phone rang. A text.

"Who was it?" Bailey asked.

"Oh it was Lexie," Cody answered.

"What did she want?" she asked innocently.

"... it was about our date this evening." To his surprise, Bailey just smiled at him.

"I'm happy for you," she simply said. No I'm so not happy for him! He should be with me, not Lexie. _I still think he's mine and can only be mine, _Bailey thought.

"But I should probably finish up this Groundhog project with you first," Cody said. _Why did I make that date with Lexie? I want to stay here with Bailey,_ he thought.

"No, no you can go on your date. I'll finish tonight's work." The same smile was on her face.

"Oh okay. Thanks," Cody reluctantly said. He walked out of the room, leaving Bailey and Zack to their work. Bailey sighed.

"You didn't want him to leave, huh?" Zack said, still focusing on the drawing.

"What? No. Of course not," Bailey scoffed. Zack finally took his eyes off the drawing and turned the revolving chair around to look at Bailey. He raised a brow.

"Bailey, you can't lie to me." Bailey's eyes lowered.

"No..." They were interrupted by Bailey's phone chiming.

"It's Cody," she started reading it, "_We'll work on the Groundhog thing everyday, I guess we'll have to make it 'Groundhog Week' instead of one day..." _Bailey smiled at his thoughtfulness.


	4. StarryNightsMoon I

**Christmas kisses**

**By StarryNightsMoon**

Cody looked over to Bailey, who was attempting to give towels. "Told you, you couldn't make it." Cody laughed.

"Hey!" Bailey said, in an angry way as Cody laughed. "Cody… I wanted to talk to you.."

"Shoot."

"Christmas is in two days, right?" Cody nodded to the chocolate eyes.

"Did you get me a gift?"

Cody was kinda annoyed that Bailey was asking that kind of question. "Why do you want to know?"

"Sorry." Bailey said, and started to throw towels again. Cody started to laugh, Bailey just kept throwing.

_The Next Day..._

Bailey was worried that Cody had not gotten her a gift. She was always asking him but he would always respond, "Why do you wanna know?" or "And you wanna know because...?" or maybe "Why are you asking that question?"

Bailey had gotten him a gift...a good one. But, she did not know if Cody did get her a gift. Another good one. Meanwhile in Cody's cabin, Cody grinned. He laid on his back on his soft, warm bed. Woody was out with Zack on the fiesta deck.

Cody looked around his room. He had nothing to do... but think about Bailey. Did she get him a gift? What if she really didn't? He would've been _heartbroken_. But, Bailey might be _heartbroken _too. How could Cody tell her though? Christmas is supposed to be full of surprises. Cody just smirked and slept through the night. So did Bailey.

_Christmas Day…_

Cody woke up very happy at 5:00am. Sure it was early, but he had a special gift to give Bailey. He tiptoed down the halls to Bailey and London's cabin. He knocked lightly. Luckily, Bailey answered. "Cody? What do you want?" She asked, curiously.

"I got you a gift..." Cody smirked. Bailey was confused.

"Come in..." She said, silently, still confused.

Cody sat on the edge of Bailey's bed. Bailey sat next to him.

"So where's my gift?" Bailey said. Before she could speak more, Cody pressed his lips against hers.

"Merry Christmas..." Cody moaned.

They kissed for a good… maybe 20 minutes and broke apart. "You're a great kisser." Bailey mumbled.

"You too..." Cody grinned. He gave her a peck.

"You stole my gift…" Bailey said.

Cody smiled, and so did Bailey.

**A/N: I apologise sincerely for posting up the wrong chapters! **


	5. BabyBlueSilverMusic

Best Birthday Present Ever

By BabyBlueSilverMusic

I watched hopelessly as London exited our cabin in a rush. She said that there would be a midnight sale on deck seven, causing her to take all her allowance and quickly leave me here alone when I was about to tell her about today, that was supposed to be the most wonderful day in my whole life!

I'm turning eighteen right now in this day, but seemed like the one who remembered was only my own roommate. Not that I didn't appreciate it, but a quick "Happy birthday, Bailey!" from London was completely fast and I barely knew what she said.

All my friends on the ship totally forgot about it, even I've already given them so many clues that probably you cannot count with your fingers, including your toes. I sat on my bed and took my cell phone to check the inbox, because maybe my family in Kettle Corn would text me.

I was pretty shocked when I saw the inbox was empty. I mean, come on! It's my own family that we're talking about! I thought that maybe they've forgotten about it, since that they have nine other daughters to remember their birthday.

I decided to celebrate my birthday myself with a small cheese cake that I bought this evening. I took it out from the paper bag and put a small candle on top of it. I carefully pulled out the match and set it fire on. After quitting the chit-chat of birthday jingles to me, I blew the candle sadly.

It was the first time I have ever had to celebrate it alone in my whole life, so it felt really different than before. And the feeling was so disturbing to me. I never felt so alone before, so lonely. So sad and so hopeless. I sighed and ate the cake, because I'm the only one in this room and there's nobody that I could share with.

My birthdays before were so wonderful, and so warm because I was surrounded by all the people I love. But from all the birthdays, my seventeenth birthday was the best birthday I have ever gotten. That time, when Cody and I were still dating, and he gave me the most wonderful present in my whole life that I would never forget, even until now after we have already broken up. Even though it wasn't special for everybody else, but it means so much for me.

_Flashback;_

_"Cody, seriously. Where are we going?" I asked as Cody kept dragging me to somewhere that I didn't even know with my eyes was blindfolded. _

_"Bailey bunny, you don't need to worry. This time I won't mess up, I promise you." _

_I wasn't quite sure by Cody's statement, remembering that he's the one who made my sweet sixteenth birthday into disaster by his chemical for chemistry lesson that he dumped to my birthday cake._

_"Cody kitten, as much as I love you, I swear if you messed up again I would throw you to the ocean with my bare hands!" _

_I could felt Cody's hand was shaking, but I could also hear him laugh. "Well, whatever you say. But I guarantee this time, you're gonna love it," he said in confidence. _

_Finally, Cody stopped his steps and slowly opened my blindfold. "Are we there yet?" I asked because I was still closing my eyes. "You can open your eyes now, sweetie."_

_My eyes slowly fluttered open, and I was stunned by the view. We were at the sky deck, and Cody seemed had already planned this all, just for me. _

_The stars in the night sky were sparkling, and the sea breeze was cool but not too cold, giving the night the most perfect night ever. _

_There was a set of a picnic basket with a pretty large mat that would fit both of us under it, and it looked really soft and smooth even from the distance. There was also a telescope near the railings that I thought probably we would use to observe the outer space from in the middle of the sea. _

_"Cody, this is so amazing." I said as dragged me to the mat and we sat by it. "So, do you like it?" Cody asked with a huge grin on his face. "This is beyond my wildest dream about romance sweetie. Cody, I'm sorry I doubt you before. And now, you've proved me wrong." _

_We both enjoyed our time together, alone under the stars. Yes, the sky deck was empty and it made us more comfortable to start our sweet talking or to kiss without our friends to groan in disgust at us. I started to feel cold, and even after I tighten my jacket I still felt really cold. _

_I was so grateful to have a boyfriend like Cody, because he quickly hugged me tight and causing me to felt warmer than ever. We also began to share our foods and fed it to eat other, and nothing would be more romantic than this. _

_After we finished, we began to observe the stars together. "I don't think we could see the Andromeda galaxy from here, Cody." _

_"Yes we can. I already program this telescope so we could see it," Cody replied. I shook my head and grabbed the telescope from Cody's grip and dang he was right. "How could you program this?"_

_"Well, as you've already know, I'm born as an inventor." I placed my palms on his cheek and stroked it gently. "Yes, yes you are." I was about to lean and kiss him when his put his finger on my lips. "Wait. The biggest part hasn't come yet." He took out a laptop from his bag beside the basket, and I was confused when he opened the video chat._

_"What are you doing, Cody?" I asked curiously. "You'll see."_

_When he clicked the window, my mom's face appeared on the video chat. _

_"Bailey!" She exclaimed happily as she waved her hand to me. _

_"Oh my God, mom! But, how?" _

_"Why don't you ask your boyfriend about it?" she asked with a huge smile. _

_I turned my back to face Cody. "You did all of this?" Cody nodded his head slowly. "Yes, and I did that because I love you."_

_I was about to kiss him again when my mom interrupted us by clearing her throat. "Now, now, love birds. Chatting with mom now, making out later," she joked._

_"Mom, how did you do this video chat from Kettle Corn? Our internet has a bad service!" I asked, and my mom answered with the same reply. _

_"Cody, don't you think this is too much for me?" Cody shook his head and held my hands tightly. "No, Bailey. You're worth it."_

_I chatted with my mom from Cody's laptop for like hours, and of course, without realizing I completely forgot about Cody. When I realized it was almost curfew, I ended the chat. _

_"Mom, it's almost curfew right now. I probably should go and, always remember that I miss all of you at home." After I ended it, I looked at Cody and saw a smile on his face that made me feel really guilty. _

_"Aw, sweetie. I'm so sorry!" I apologized to Cody, but he seemed didn't feel annoyed by what I did. "It's okay, I understand. You must've missed your family so much and I can take that reason."_

_I hugged Cody once again and then he walked me back to my cabin. "Thanks for the most wonderful birthday present ever, Cody. And I'm sorry again for ignoring you."_

_"Bailey, you've been apologizing for the tenth time since I walked you back, and I've already told you that it's okay, sweetie," Cody said as he hugged my waist tightly. _

_I placed my hands on his cheeks and leaned in to kiss him, but then we're interrupted again by London. She opened the cabin door and pulled me in. "Sleep now, making out later," she mumbled as I started to hate that quote. _

_"I love you," I whispered before London closed the door. _

_"Love you too!" Cody replied, also in whisper. No-one ever expected that that was our last 'I love you' ever, even me and Cody._

I left my thoughts as I heard someone knocked the door from the outside. I sighed before I stood up to open it, and when I did, it was the last person that I've ever expected to be behind my door.

"Cody?"

"Uh, hi. Can I come in?" Cody asked. I nodded and let him entered my cabin and then I closed the door.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked as I sat on my bed and leaned against it. Cody sat beside me and held my hands, gently squeezed it and made me feel, different. He smiled the sweetest smile that almost made me melt on the floor. "I just came here to say, happy birthday to you," he said softly.

I put my hand on my mouth in surprise. "You remembered?"

Cody nodded his head. "Of course I remembered and why did you asked that?" I took a deep breath before answering. "Well, everyone seems to forget about it."

Cody's eyes widened in a huge shock. "They forgot? But, how could they? Is there anyone besides me who remembered?"

"Yeah, London probably," I said simply. "How about your family?" he asked again.

"Nope. Probably they forgot because they also have another nine daughters to remember their birthday," I answered.

Cody grinned and held my shoulder. "Well, at least you have me. So, what do you want for this year's birthday? Probably new calculus book or maybe some corn cob arts. Or maybe some chemicals for next week's test?"

I placed my hand on my forehead to think, and suddenly I got this crazy idea to say what I really want this year.

"Us."

"Huh?"

"You know. You, me, us," I repeated. I looked down to the floor but then Cody lifted my chin in sudden. "What do you mean?"

"I want to be with you again, I want to be us again! I want to be Cody and Bailey, not Cody or Bailey! I want to be yours again and I promise that I won't let you go again! Also, I would always trust you and be honest to you! I want everything to get back to before the breakup!" I exclaimed and I'm completely sure that Cody was thinking that I'm insane.

"Bailey, are you serious?" Cody asked with a tone that was obviously full of doubt. I nodded my head and looked to Cody's eyes. "Yes, I'm serious. I mean every single word I say, Cody. I honestly regret our misunderstanding, our fight, and our breakup. I love you and I always will, and I would understand if you don't want to take me back because what I did to you these days were completely hurting you." I paused for a while to hold my tears. "I love you, Cody."

Cody carefully wiped my tears and hugged my waist. He leaned in and started to kiss my lips passionately. I was really surprised at the first, but I decided to kiss him back. I placed my hands on his cheeks as he pushed his tongue pass my lips and our tongue began to dance with each other. After a great ten minutes, we finally broke apart for air.

"What was that for?" I asked. Cody touched his forehead with mine and whispered, "You just got your gift, Bailey bunny."

I still couldn't believe my ears, but then I believe when Cody said, "I love you, Bailey."

"I love you too, Cody. I love you, too," I said as we leaned once more and kissed again.

Well, probably not everyone remembered my birthday, but at least I got the most wonderful birthday gift ever, and that's having Cody back to me, for good.


	6. Glooberglag Part 2

**Groundhog Day part 2**

**by Glooberglag**

"Oh and this one time, Bailey and I went to this chocolate factory-"

"You talk an awful lot about you and Bailey," Lexie interrupted.

"I have?" Cody laughed, "No."

"Whatever you say... Do you two still have a-"

"No," he immediately interrupted, knowing what she would say. Many people have asked him that question and every time he would have the same answer. Yet none of them believed him, he didn't even believe himself when he said that.

"No," he continued, "Me and Bailey we don't... There is _nothing_ going on between us." He looked up at her and saw the same expression that people had when he answered the same question. She stared at him for a second; her eyes were unreadable. She finally got up.

"It's okay Cody, really. Don't stress on it too much okay? You know, it's fine if you still love Bailey, its actually sweet that you do."

"But I don't."

"Cody." She shook her head. She left.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Bailey!" a voice called out. Bailey turned around and saw Kevin.

"Bailey," he said, trying to catch his breath, "Mail just came in. I saw that it was from Kettlecorn so I thought it would be important."

"Kettlecorn?" she said, worried, "Can I see it please?"

She quickly opened the envelope and took out the hand written letter. It was from her mother and father. It started it with the sentence, "Bad news, Bailey." She could tell that she had to get ready for the worst news of her life. She quickly scanned through the letter, but carefully reading each word. Tears started to roll out of her eyes as she continued reading. The last sentences were, "We were all extremely sad when we found out too. It's been hard for us lately. You don't have to come back for a funeral; we don't have the money for it. Just write back what you want to say and we'll tell Kettlecorn for you."

:::::::::::::::

"Who is it?" Bailey called out of her room when she heard a knock.

"It's Cody, open up." She opened the door.

"Hey, let's work on the Groundhog project," he said as he walked inside.

"Sure," she said, her voice cracking and shaking, "Let's get started." Cody immediately noticed how her voice wasn't as happy as usual.

"Bails, what's wrong?" he said as he put his arm around her. She started to cry a little. Then she shook her head, wiped away the tears, and lifted Cody's arm off her.

"Nothing, let's work on the Groundhog Day project. We have... to save the groundhogs, don't we?" she said, her voice still shaking and soft.

"If that's what you want then." Bailey really wanted to cry and tell him what was really going on, but she couldn't. It was her problem and she didn't want to bring Cody into it.

When they were done making posters, they both went out to the Sky Deck to get people to notice their posters.

"Save the groundhogs!" Bailey called out. Her voice was still shaking and cracking in some words, but she covered it up with a cough; showing that she was sick or something like that.

When Maya heard Bailey talking like that, she went up to her.

"Bailey what's wrong?" she asked, putting a hand on Bailey's shoulder. Bailey did the same as she did to Cody; she shook her head, wiped her tears, and lifted Maya's hand off her shoulder.

"I'm fine, really, don't worry about me," she insisted, trying to sound kind but stern. Maya nodded and left her alone.

Bailey called out again with Cody, "Save the groundhogs!" This time, their friend Lexie came up to them.

"Sure I'll help. What can I do to save them?" she asked excitedly.

"Um..." Cody started. Neither Bailey nor Cody expected someone to help save them, so they weren't prepared for them. He improvised.

"Well first you have to know about groundhogs..." he said, with a slight questioning voice.

"Oh no problem, I know all about groundhogs already," Lexie replied, "Yep I know that they are soon to be extinct and that they live in the wild and they live in the ground and make holes and they're not hogs like pigs, they actually look like gerbils, and they're predator is-"

"Okay, you know well enough" Cody interrupted. But she continued.

"I read this article on groundhogs. One family of groundhogs lost their grandmother," she said. Bailey heard and listened carefully.

"She died by their predator, wolves," Lexie said. A stray tear fell out of Bailey's eyes.

"The whole family then stayed in their hole for many weeks, fearing for their lives. They were all probably very sad," Lexie continued. Bailey started crying softly to herself, remembering the letter.

_Pull yourself together Bailey. It's not your fault._ She kept repeating in her mind. _Focus on Groundhog Day. Groundhogs are more important. No! It's not. _She started to cry more, thinking about what the letter said.

When Lexie was done and finally left, Cody turned to Bailey. She was turned away from him, so he couldn't see that she was crying. He started laughing softly, thinking about how weird Lexie was.

"Did you hear that? She knows a lot about groundhogs right? It's kinda sad, that article she talked about. You know, when the family's grandmother died by a wolf..." He stopped when he noticed Bailey crying loudly now.

"Bailey, you wanna talk about it?" he said as he walked in front of Bailey. He lifted her chin so that she would look at him.

"Please tell me what happened?" he asked.

**So, we still have one month for everyone to send in entrys!**


End file.
